


Emerald Eyes | dreamnotfound

by teusday



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Crime, Crime Scene, DNF, Gay, ILY, LGBTQ, M/M, Murderer, Pansexual, Serial Killers, dreamnotfound, mans falls in love with a serial killer lol, umm idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teusday/pseuds/teusday
Summary: George is smart. A known detective in the country. He solves every case hes given with the help of his team. Nothing stops him, until today. Working on a case, George stumbles upon a masked figure. Florida's most wanted Serial Killer. Though, with his skill, he walks out of the building alone. Can George stop the emerald eyed boy? Or will an unwanted attachment to the man begin to prevail?..
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Emerald Eyes | dreamnotfound

**Author's Note:**

> hii  
> before you read, note that this book is inspired by @Le1zel on wattpad and maybe criminal minds? somewhat like the show. i hope you enjoy~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george and his team get a new case.

George wakes up to car horns and traffic. He groans as he realised the day ahead of him but slips out of his sheets anyways. George wanders to his small apartment kitchen and begins making coffee. While the machine does it's thing, George leans on his counter and stares out his window. He doesn't particularly like America, he found England quieter and prettier, but the city view is nice. When the coffee machine dings, George takes his hot drink and sits by the window. The car horns wake him up early, but he doesn't mind, he's at least never late for work. George changes his clothes into something work appropriate and puts his mug in the sink. As he turns, he notices his phone light up; a message.

 **Sapnap** : need a lift?

George smiles and types back. 

**You** : pls :)

Don't get me wrong, George has a car. He just cant drive. After a few minuets of waiting, his favourite black matte car pulls up outside Georges apartment block. "hop in!" Georges good friend, and colleague, smiles. The two have been working together for years, they're as close as close can be. George often gets lifts from Nick. And he doesn't mind giving them. The two sit in comfortable silence until they reach the office. 

"So, Mr. George," Nick starts as they walk to the building. "How'd it go?" He smirks. George scoffs and looks to the side to hide his expression.

"How did _what_ go?" He reply's. If you listened hard enough, you'd hear the rich embarrassment in his tone.

"You kno-" Nick is interrupted by a very nervous Karl with a phone in hand.

"uhm," he hesitates, "we have a new case."

People gather in the small room and lean on anything they can find. The FBI has never been better due to these lot. A tall man by the name of _Agent Soot_ begins explaining their new case. "The wounds don't seem personal so we can assume this man has no real _motive_. Hes killing for fun or sexual release. We can also assume hes a white man in his early twenty's." He continues after seeing everyone nod. "The first murder is based in Florida, a few of you will fly out later today to investigate."


End file.
